


Little Moments

by Ciel_hime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Azumane Asahi, Beta Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, more characters as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_hime/pseuds/Ciel_hime
Summary: Omegaverse Drabbles for UshiHina.Based on a prompt list on Tumblr.





	1. "You're so affectionate for an alpha, I like that"

Hinata Shouyou, 16 and omega, and, for the first time in his life, was not putting on a tough act. He was scared, no, intimidated by the alpha in front of him.

Well, not really directly in front of him, his team was surrounding him, after all. The comforting warmth of Kageyama on his left, and the soothing calmness of Asahi-san on his right. Tsukishima acted as some sort of a looming wall behind them, together with Yamaguchi. It filled Shouyou with calm. And with Daichi-san in the front, together with Suga-san, Tanaka-san, and Noya-san, the Karasuno pack felt secure, safe.

But it still wasn’t enough to abate Shouyou’s nervousness. Ushijima Wakatoshi, 18 and alpha. The typical classic Alpha-type is written all over him. Tall, broad, strong (intimidating, adds Shouyou’s mind), and dominant. Any omega would be latching themselves all over him. Ushijima also had a name for himself on the sports circuit.  
Ushijima Wakatoshi, ace of Shiratorizawa, just appeared while they were on their way to the store for some meatbuns. And Ushijima Wakatoshi was asking for permission to court him. Him. Shouyou. Ushiwaka wanted to court Shouyou.

That was a year ago.

After a month of being chaperoned by Daichi-san and Suga-san, they were free to go out on public alone. Shouyou’s parents were a beta pair, both having an omega gene (probably why they weren’t surprised that Shouyou presented as an omega on his 15th birthday). Daichi-san was an alpha, and the captain of the Karasuno volleyball club, thus, making him Shouyou’s alpha leader. 

Shouyou and Ushijima (Toshi, Shouyou’s mind insists) are now in their first year of courtship. And he thinks they are doing fine.

They were doing more than fine.

Currently, they were in Shouyou’s room, laying on top of the sheets, with Shouyou sprawled on top of Ushijima’s broad chest. Cuddles were usually started by Shouyou, and this was no different. They’ve already spent a good hour or two scenting each other, stopping before they did something further than scenting. Of course, the resulting arousal was there, but Ushijima managed to control himself, knowing that Shouyou wasn’t ready for anything beyond casual touches.

And Shouyou was grateful for that.

“Ne…” Shouyou started, uncharacteristically quiet save for his purring.

“Hmm?” Ushijima’s eyes opened. When had he closed his eyes? He must have been too relaxed.

“You’re so affectionate, for an alpha,” the omega said. He felt the body beneath him stiffen in surprise.

“Is that bad?” Ushijima asked, his tone tinged with anxiety. It was then that Shouyou smelled the heavy scent of unease in his alpha’s usually calm and all-encompassing scent. He whined a bit.

“No, no!” Shouyou denied, his arms flailing around as much as his position could allow him to. “You’re affectionate, and you indulge me with cuddles… I like that.”

When no sound came out of Ushijima, Shouyou had feared the worst, that he might lose his alpha just because of the small comment he made. But he looked up at the taller man, and was greeted by a sprinkle of faint red across his cheeks and nose. And the almost sweet smell of embarrassment was coming from him.

Embarrassed. Ushijima was blushing. Shouyou grinned in affection. It wasn’t everyday that he saw the alpha blushing.

“I like that you don’t hesitate to cuddle with me. You don’t get grossed out when I pig out on meat buns. You don’t complain when I get carried away when talking,” Shouyou’s smile grew larger as he watched the blush on Ushijima’s face get darker as he continued to spout out the things he liked on the alpha. “I also like that you try to get along with my packmates even though it’s quite evident that half of them doesn’t like you. But they’re warming up to you, did you know that? And… I really, really like that…”

“…that?” Ushijima prodded at Shouyou.

“I really like that you don’t hold back on your affections for me,” the orange-haired omega finally managed to say. Shouyou’s face was a shade darker than his hair. 

He’s adorable, Ushijima thought.

Shouyou felt more than heard his alpha start talking from the rumbles from his chest.

“And I like that you’re very tactile, and vocal. You’re independent, doing things without relying on others. I like that you don’t mind that I’m always quiet, that I’m always so stern-looking that I appear scary most of the time. And I like that you stay as you are, never changing anything just to follow the typical omegan aspects. I like that very much, Shouyou.”

It was Shouyou’s turn to be embarrassed. Ushijima wasn’t usually vocal, he doesn’t speak unless he deems it important to talk.

“...you,” Shouyou mumbled.

“What? I can’t understand you,” Ushijima started to pry Shouyou’s fingers which were covering his face. “Hey…”

“I said, I love you,”

“Oh,” with ears tinged red, Ushijima smiled softly. “I love you, too.”

“…Want to spend my next heat with me?”


	2. "N-No, I'm not on heat, I swear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that these drabbles are not necessarily in order.  
> Just throwing that in.

Prompt: “N-no, I’m not on heat/rut, I swear!”

            It was a typical afternoon inside the Karasuno gym. The sounds of the ball connecting with skin and the polished floor, the squeaks from sneakers, a few thumps from the ball meeting the net, and a cacophony of shouts and random screams were in the air. No one is complaining, this is a daily occurrence, after all.

            But the daily order will always be disturbed.

* * *

 

            It started out normal.

            Kageyama was shouting at Hinata. The black-haired alpha was complaining about Hinata’s inability to receive a ball properly. Nishinoya and Tanaka were in one corner- no scratch that- they were all around the gym, hollering like the rowdy betas that they are. Asahi was with Kiyoko, the two betas trying to calm down Yachi, the blonde omega frantic over Kageyama and Hinata’s daily fights. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were not yet present, but the alpha-omega pair were probably on their way from the locker room by now.

            By the time everyone was complete, their pack leader and coach, Ukai, had arrived and had started to shout out orders and training regimes.

            It was the usual antics by the volleyball club. Loud, rowdy, annoying, but a _family_.

            “What’s that smell?” their second pack leader, Daichi, asked, sniffing the air. The other alphas started to sniff as well. The air had a faint, sweet smell. It was faint, but it was there.

            The smell of an omega in early heat.

            As one, all the alphas turned to the omegas present in the gym: Hinata, Sugawara, and Yamaguchi.

            “I’m not in heat!” all three omegas exclaimed.

            “I’ve just had mine last week,” Suga said, looking smug all of a sudden. “You were with me.”

            Cue screams and whistles, as Daichi’s face turned red from embarrassment.

            “I’m due mine next month,” Yamaguchi said. And everyone stared at Hinata who was now staring at the wooden floor, his scent tinged with bitter distress, his face redder than his hair, and his breath coming out in pants.

            “N-no, I’m not in heat, I swear!” Hinata denied. But deep inside, he was screaming in panic. He knew that his heat was due this month, but he was a week early!

            “Shouyou, look at me,” Sugawara lifted his face with his hands, the contrast in temperature and color was great. Suga didn’t even need to smell Hinata in order to tell that the small redhead was suffering from an early onset of a heat. “When is your heat coming?”

            “N-Next week…” he barely managed to answer, a small panic attack coming to him.

            “Help me get him to the locker room,” Suga told Daichi. Then he turned to the others, “And you stay here.”

            Nobody had the guts to complain. Suga was the resident mom, and woe the person who dares to cross him.

            It didn’t take them five minutes to transfer Hinata from the gym to the omegas’ locker room. Karasuno had mixed teams, but the locker rooms are always separate, in order to avoid instances like this, where an omega would suddenly start a heat, and with alphas around, that was a bad thing.

            “Shouyou, breathe with me,” Suga tried to make his breathing normal again, trying to wave away the panic attack that came to the smaller omega. There was a sudden knock at the door, making Hinata whine. Suga growled, “What?”

            “It’s me,” Daichi’s low baritone sounded from the other side of the door, and the sudden comforting scent of an alpha filtered through the tiny gap on the door. “Takeda-sensei has called Hinata’s parents, his mom is coming to pick him up.”

            “Alright, thank you,” Suga directed his attention to Hinata again, the smaller boy now looking more relaxed than earlier that afternoon. “Shouyou, it’s going to be alright, you’re mom’s coming to get you. Just wait a bit, okay?”

            “T-Toshi…” Hinata mumbled, his breathing more stable now. “I want Toshi…”

            “What?” Suga heard him loud and clear, but he just wanted Hinata to repeat it just so he could confirm that he wasn’t hearing things.

            “Please call Ushijima…” the red-haired omega repeated, his voice turning into a whine. He wanted his alpha!

            Suga just stared at the omega in heat, he was aware that Ushijima was courting Shouyou. He was part of the chaperones, after all. But it was just their sixth month of courtship and Shouyou was already wanting the alpha to spend his heat with him? Suga’s motherly instincts brought about his omegan heritage reared its ugly head. Was Shouyou being forced?

            Before he could even ask the younger omega, there was a knock on the door.

            “Shouyou?” Said boy’s ears perked up at the voice of his mother. The door opened, and a petite red-haired woman was standing there, with Takeda-sensei right behind her. Amber eyes looked at them. “Oh, my baby… Come on, let’s get you home.”

            Suga and Takeda-sensei assisted Hinata’s mom in bringing him to the car.

            “Mom, I want Toshi…” Hinata whined to his mother.

            “No, not now, Shou,” his mother responded, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. “You told him you wouldn’t spend your heats together yet.”

            “I want Toshi…”

            “That’s your heat speaking, baby,” hhis mother sighed. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you home soon.”

            And they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos!
> 
> (Commissions are open on tumblr! (seaciel))


	3. "Not there, i-it tickles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: These drabbles are not in chronological order!  
> THEY ARE NOT IN ORDER!
> 
> I mix them up because I want to.  
> (I saw a comment kinda referring to it, so I needed to clear this out)

Prompt: “Not there, i-it tickles!”

 

It was rare for Karasuno to not have weekend practice. It was even rarer for Hinata to have a free weekend which coincides with Ushijima also having have a free weekend. Shiratorizawa seemed to have practice matches with universities even during the weekends, and with the alpha living in the dorms, Hinata didn’t usually see him unless they managed to schedule a date earlier.

It was four months into their courtship that Hinata felt comfortable to finally invite Ushijima to his home. And though the alpha didn’t show it, he knew he was rather excited. And nervous. But mostly excited.

* * *

 

They agreed to meet at the train station, because Shouyou was bad at giving directions. Ushijima was already there when Shouyou arrived, looking like a lost man in the middle of the morning rush in the station.

“Ushiwaka!” Shouyou exclaimed, waving his arms above his head so the alpha could see him. But the older man had already spotted him from afar, and was already heading towards Shouyou.

“Shouyou,” came the deep voice of his alpha. Shouyou shivered, he still wasn’t used to Ushijima calling him by his name, but he liked it.

“Sorry I’m late, mom had to take Natsu to the dentist,” he said. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“No, I just arrived a few minutes before you were here,” Ushijima told him, already starting to follow Shouyou as the omega lead them outside the station. “Your father is home alone then?”

“Hmm?” Shouyou’s head tilted, the faint scent of confusion coming from him before clearing out. “No! Dad’s at work, so we’ll be alone for a bit, until Mom and Natsu arrive, I guess.”

Next to him, Ushijima relaxed a bit. It wasn’t that he was nervous at meeting the beta pair, he had met them before when he asked for permission to court their son, but he was a tad bit nervous at meeting them in a less formal sense. So to learn that they were out for the day was a good thing.

Until he remembered that it was actually not. Because Shouyou was an omega. And he naturally released a faint orangey-citrus scent that was unique to him. And greatly appealed to Ushijima’s senses. The alpha tensed. This may be a bad decision.

Not that Shouyou noticed. They were already near their house, so it was too late to turn back and go to the shopping district instead. Besides, this was the first time in their courtship that Shouyou has invited Ushijima to the omega’s house.

“Here we are!” Well, too late to back out now.

* * *

 

The Hinata residence was plain, but warm and homey. Several family photos were scattered all over the place. Some photos of Shouyou and his sister Natsu were in different surfaces. Photos of him and his middle school friends were also around. There was also a new photo of him and the Karasuno team on top of the television shelf now. The place was comfortable, and it felt really lived in.

They stayed in the living room, because Shouyou might be a bit of an airhead, but he knew that he shouldn’t invite Ushijima to where he felt the safest the most, at least not until he was ready. And Ushijima accepted and understood. Because right now, the living room was a mix of the family’s scent. But once they go to Shouyou’s room, the air would be saturated with the omega’s citrus scent, and even Ushijima’s iron will might not be able to hold.

So they stayed in the living room, sitting on the floor where they watched the television, played some games, and just talked about the most random of things. Neither noticed the time until Shouyou’s stomach complained in hunger.

“I’ll get some snacks!” the orange-haired omega exclaimed.

He attempted to stand up but tripped over Ushijima’s long legs. Shouyou flailed and waved his arms about, trying to regain his balance but ultimately fell over Ushijima. He blushed a furious red, and the sickly sweet smell of embarrassment and fluster permeated the air.

“I-I’m sorry!” Shouyou squeaked.

With the omega so close to him, Ushijima couldn’t resist wrapping an arm around his tiny waist and pulling him closer. And there was just one thing in his mind, _mine_.

“Ushi-?”

Ushijima started to run his hands all over Shouyou’s body in an attempt to lightly scent him.

“Are—Are you scenting me?” the omega asked.

Ushijima jerked, his head clearing. He forced himself to stop his hands from roaming, and started to help Shouyou to stand.

“I’m sorry,” the alpha muttered.

“No, it’s fine,” Shouyou mumbled, his face still on fire. “I want you to.”

And that was his cue to start again. His hands were all over Shouyou’s body, until the omega was quivering and shivering above him. That was, until his fingers managed to dig into his sides.

“W-Wait!” Shouyou exclaimed. “ _Not there, i-it tickles!_ ”

But Ushijima did not stop, because Shouyou was laughing, bright and warm as the sun. And the alpha didn’t want it to stop.

So busy they were that they didn’t hear the front door open, until Shouyou’s mother and sister announced their presence.

“Shou-chan?”

“Nii-chan?”

Well. What happened next was for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long absence, but life has been so shitty.  
> I managed to write this because I saw some new comments in and I was kinda inspired. But this was rushed, and I have no excuse except that it's finals here and i am dying inside :")


End file.
